


Seungseok ABC Drabbles

by keitakun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitakun/pseuds/keitakun
Summary: Seungseok moments in alphabetical style*Update: Letters G-H
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	1. A for Ass

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are connected to each other although the timeline has been shuffled.

Everything about Wooseok is beautiful. Really, there is not one bad thing about him that Seungyoun finds wrong. Call him lovesick all you want but no one can tell him otherwise even if it’s a universally acknowledged fact that _no one_ is perfect in this world.

Seungyoun slips his hand into the back pocket of Wooseok’s jeans as the other tries to reach the book placed on the top shelf. He squeezes the left-side cheek earning a yelp from Wooseok as he turns around and smacks Seungyoun on the chest.

“Yah! What are you doing!”

Seungyoun spins him around circling his arms around the smaller man before slipping both hands into Wooseok’s back pockets and presses both cheeks making him stumble onto his chest.

“Hmm, nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am,” Seungyoun mumbles into the Wooseok’s hair breathing in his natural scent tinged with their shared floral shampoo scent.

Wooseok tries to escape from the tight hold especially the wandering hands on his ass. But, it only makes the taller man squeezes them harder.

“You pervert,” Wooseok gives up and presses his reddened face into Seungyoun’s neck inhaling his cologne.

_I’m so lucky_, Seunyoun muses as he continues to squeeze the two cheeks through the fabric of the jeans tightening his hold around the younger man.


	2. B for Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are connected to each other although the timeline has been shuffled.

“So…is this your kind of thing?” Hangyul asks as he gives Seungyoun a weird look whilst pointing at the bites littering his neck and throat.

Seungyoun looks up from his keyboard taking in the reference as he touches his neck.

“You could at least cover it up you kinky bastard,” Hangyul says as he shakes his head, “I can’t unsee this. My poor eyes!”

“Stop being so dramatic! It’s no big deal,” Seungyoun replies smiling to himself as he remembers the events of last night.

It was just another weekday night. He was exhausted from having to fix a few errors in the new song he was producing with Hangyul and Seungwoo. Looking forward to a long hot shower and a cuddle in bed with Wooseok as he sleeps, he didn’t realise how his boyfriend was pouting at him from the couch as he entered their apartment.

Placing his bag down on the dining table before pouring himself a glass of water, he finally looked up to see his cute boyfriend with his knees propped up and chin on top of them, full-blown pouting at him from across the room.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked as he walked towards Wooseok.

“You. That’s what’s wrong,” he replied making Seungyoun further confused as to what went wrong since their happy morning just a few hours ago.

Seungyoun placed his glass on the coffee table and crouched down in front of his boyfriend hands palming his face, “I don’t get it. You have to be clearer than that, babe.”

Wooseok pouted even harder making himself even cuter in Seungyoun’s eyes as he pulled down his own shirt and showed the other the purple love bites scattered across his pale skin. One of Seungyoun’s best works if he could say so himself.

“I couldn’t cover all of them and my colleagues all made fun of me! Especially Yohan and you know how annoying he gets!”

Wooseok crossed his arm as Seungyoun tried to stifle his laughter. His boyfriend was too cute to handle sometimes.

“I’m sorry, baby. But, you were not complaining last night.”

That was probably a bad move as Wooseok glared at him with his beautiful, round eyes though in Seungyoun’s mind, he looked like an angry kitten out for a hunt.

Before his boyfriend could say anything Seungyoun might regret because of his stupid mouth, he decided to pacify the situation. No one likes to be in the doghouse afterall. Or kittenhouse in Wooseok’s case. He wanted to get that cuddle with his boyfriend anyhow.

“How about you do the same thing to me? I don’t mind,” Seungyoun said as he cupped Wooseok’s face bringing it close to his, eyes taking in all the beautiful features of his other half.

Wooseok hesitated before asking, “Really? You never let me before.”

Seungyoun smiled as he slowly moved his hands down to Wooseok’s neck, fingers ghosting over the purple marks, “Not because I didn’t let you. You never tried, babe.”

The younger man looked at Seungyoun in scrutiny thinking if it was just a joke or a random comment. Pleased that Seungyoun seemed serious about his offer, Wooseok kissed on the mouth, “Now, take me to the bed so I can do it.”

Seungyoun laughed as he picked up the smaller man, hands cupping Wooseok’s ass before standing up and walking towards their bedroom, “Yes, yes, princess.”

This morning as they woke up cuddled in bed, Wooseok looked damn pleased at the aftermath of their love-making as he giggled and touched the marks that were turning purple on Seungyoun’s skin. He kissed Seungyoun all over his neck and down his chest before giggling once more at how this time it wasn’t him to be embarrassed at having to cover up the bites.

If all it takes to make the pout turns to a smile on his princess’ face was for Seungyoun to let him leave his bite marks, then he’ll let him do it forever. Not that Seungyoun does not have a plan to get back at his kitten, of course.

He smirks at Hangyul giving the other man a shiver down his spine before returning back to the screen in front of him while humming the new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very self-indulgent piece from me while I am procrastinating on the long Seungseok fic I have been working on for months. Until then, this work will have to do plus I just want to contribute to the growing Seungseok tag. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and come talk to me about all things X1 @/Lookthisway213 on twitter :)


	3. C for Crush

The start to their relationship was not as easy as their relationship now. The both of them first met each other because of their mutual friend, Seungwoo, who had hosted a dinner party to celebrate his twenty-third birthday at the time. Seungwoo may be mature most times, but anything remotely emotional, like turning a year older, then he becomes the most dramatic person on planet earth.

Seungwoo thought it was the end of an era saying to everyone who bothered to listen how he had passed the prime ages of twenty-one and twenty-two and was now heading towards the middle of his fifties, earning himself a few eye rolls and glares from the ones who had passed that age. But, if it wasn’t for Seungwoo and his theatrics, Seungyoun and Wooseok might not have met (possibly until later on).

Seungyoun had just started his second year in the music company he was in, where he worked and got along well with Hangyul and Seungwoo. They produced music and met many artists, exactly what Seungyoun had always dreamed of doing. But, to get to where he was at the time, he had to put in enormous effort and hours, not allowing himself to be in a relationship for almost two years. Two years too long in Hangyul and Seungwoo’s words. He always had the occasional hook-ups though. Afterall, a guy got to release all the pent-up frustration right.

Wooseok, on the other hand, had just came out of a one-year relationship with an older guy, which didn’t end too well with the other guy wanting Wooseok to move in with him despite his discomfort. He was also possessive, always wanting Wooseok to tell him where he went. It got to the point where Wooseok had to sleep at his friend, Yohan’s place a few times because his ex would be waiting for him at the front door of his home. It was not a great breakup when Wooseok finally told his ex. It took two months of constant calls when the guy finally gave up and finally left Wooseok in peace. He later found out that his ex had found a new boyfriend leaving him with goosebumps and pity for the new guy.

The both of them had arrived to the dinner party late making the both of them sit across each other at the end of the long table of a new chicken and beer place Seungwoo had picked. Seungwoo yelled their names and introduced them to the rest of the group filled with new and familiar faces before returning back to his monologue about growing old and single.

Dinner passed by pleasantly enough. Amidst the boisterous laughter and drunken shouts, they were able to ignore the growing attraction they had after first seeing each other’s faces. Seungyoun tried to ignore the faint feeling inside him as he saw the most beautiful person he has ever met sitting right across him, laughing at all his silly jokes. A few times that his hand brushed lightly against Wooseok’s as he passed him a soju bottle or a refilled glass of beer, he had to control himself from dropping the drinks on him or worse blurted out for the guy to date him in front of all their friends. Wooseok himself wasn’t faring any better. Even though he had told himself to take it slow before his next relationship, he couldn’t help but let the giddiness growing inside of him from Seungyoun’s sense of humor to his stares that lingered far too long for Wooseok to take it as anything else under than reciprocated interest.

The dinner ended with neither one of them being brave enough to ask the other out. Each of them went home feeling dejected from the encounter, thinking how the other was not interested enough.

However, a month later after Seungwoo almost blew up from annoyance, the oldest hyung decided enough was enough and gave each of them the other’s number. Turned out either side was enamoured with the other since their very first meeting and had been pestering Seungwoo non-stop details about the other without wanting Seungwoo to let the other know about the growing crushes. It was fortunate that Seungwoo got so sick of the two of them otherwise they wouldn’t have made the move.

Wooseok texted a minute before Seungyoun could finish typing his first message, a fact that Seungyoun will never let Wooseok live down. Years later, Seungyoun still calls him ‘_my eager_ _kitten_’ whilst Wooseok continues to call him ‘_my coward fox_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's something light-hearted after seeing so many upsetting posts online about the boys. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and come talk to me about all things X1 @/Lookthisway213 on twitter :)


	4. D for Deep

The first time Wooseok realised how deep he had fallen for Seungyoun was at the opening of his and Yohan’s café.

It was an exciting time for him and his best friend to be able to open up their very own café after years of saving up and learning the ropes by becoming baristas in various cafes throughout college. They were still young to be opening their own place, but they were determined to make it work and age was not going to hinder them from having their own business.

They held an opening night where they invited their families and closest friends to have the first tastes of coffees made from the beans they had specifically picked as well as the cakes made by their hand-picked chef, Minhee. It was a festive night filled with toasts and laughter.

He remembers how his boyfriend of five months was standing in the centre of the room, easily conversing with his friends who he had just met. It was always so easy for Seungyoun to make friends with others. His smile and jokes always light up the room, making anyone with him feels at ease.

Wooseok himself was at the counter helping Minhee cut the next set of cake they wanted the attendants to try, when he decided to look up and saw Seungyoun who was looking right at him, smiling tenderly.

He remembers feeling like the world around them had stopped and it was just the two of them staring across the room at one another. It was cheesy, just like those romantic movies Yohan used to make him watch during their college nights. Wooseok used to make fun of those scenes, laughing at Yohan who would lament at how the characters found their true love.

Well, he wouldn’t laugh at those scenes anymore.

He remembers how he caught his breath seeing Seungyoun shined against the blurred backdrop of his friends and families. Nothing else stood out. It was only him and his eyes that looked at Wooseok as if _he_ had the key to the galaxy in his hands.

Wooseok remembers smiling back at him and the key finally clicked as it opened the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing my real-life work, but I keep coming back to these two.


	5. E for Eyes

If there was one thing that Seungyoun likes to complain about, it was Wooseok’s way of getting what he wants.

The younger man knows exactly what to do and how to do it in order to get Seungyoun to abide to his wishes.

It was unfair really.

He was naturally born with them, so it was in his full right to maximise how he uses them.

“Please, babe?”

Large, perfectly almond-shaped eyes blinked slowly at him.

Seungyoun gulps, not knowing how to proceed.

“I don’t know, baby. I thought the plan was just to pat the puppies. Not adopt them.”

Somehow, the smaller man’s eyes become larger than they already are with the added layer of glossiness showing the beginning of what looks like tears. They look at Seungyoun as if he had just said the worse thing in the world.

Not wanting to get on his bad side plus he just couldn’t further resist the sight of his boyfriend playing with the puppies. It was just too much for him to handle. He already feels like tackling his boyfriend to the ground in front of everyone and peppering him with kisses all over.

“Fine, let’s get one,” he finally relents accepting the tight hug and kiss from the excited man.

The puppy his boyfriend picks has a disgruntled look on its face as Wooseok keeps stroking its fur and littered its face with kisses. He also starts talking to the dog in baby voice, making Seungyoun even more light-headed from the cuteness.

_I’m so going to attack him when we get home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that cute Seungseok scene with Tan and just how Wooseok always interacts with the dog :)


	6. F for Friends

Seungyoun and Wooseok feel blessed to have such an amazing group of friends. Each of them already had their own close friends prior to the relationship, but after they got together, their network of friends had also integrated, resulting into a very close-knitted group. Over the years, this group practically became their second family.

“When we asked you two to take care Dohyon, you know we really meant _take care_ of him, right?” Wooseok asks as he glares at the two men fidgeting on the couch.

His husband just snorts as he laughs into his hand.

“Cho Seungyoun! This is serious!” Wooseok just couldn’t believe the nerve of his husband sometimes as he holds Dohyon on his lap. The little two-year old is sleeping peacefully in his arms, unaware of his papa’s frustration.

Hangyul and Yohan gulp, knowing Seungyoun just made the situation worse.

“We’re sorry, hyung! But..but, nothing happened to Dohyon! He’s okay, right?” Yohan exclaims pointing at the sleeping toddler.

“Okay?? You two were sucking each other’s faces while my son tried to open the front door! Imagine if we were not coming home at that moment!”

Hangyul pats Yohan’s deflated shoulder, pressing his mouth closed not wanting to say anything to make the situation worse.

“Alright baby, I know it was wrong for them to be distracted. But, nothing happened right. Plus, Dohyon is not able to reach the handle yet and the lock won't be easy for him,” Seungyoun says after finally calming down. He knows how overprotective Wooseok gets when it comes to Dohyon and how he tends to over-react over the smallest things for their adopted son. It’s cute really, as it’s Wooseok’s way of showing his overflowing love as the both of them learn what it means to become parents.

“But, Dohyon is smart! He might have been able to come up with some ways to open the door!” Wooseok replies while looking down at the cute sleeping face of his son.

“I know, baby. It was wrong of these two. But, they wouldn’t do it again, right guys?” Seungyoun looks over at the two men, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Yes, we’re really really sorry!” the two of them bow their head gulping at the dangerous aura coming from Seungyoun.

If one thinks Wooseok is overprotective, then they have not faced Seungyoun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write Dohyon as Seungseok's son for so long!
> 
> Wasn't going to do three updates to this work today, but I thought why not as it is Dohyon's birthday:)


	7. G for Giggles

“No Papa! I not!” the three-year old exclaims as he looks as his Papa with his rounded eyes, showing all the defiance in the world someone as young as him could muster up.

Wooseok pretends to show his disbelief, “Are you sure it wasn’t you who ate the fresh cookies I have left on the table?”

Dohyon hesitates for a second.

“You know how much I don’t like lying,” Wooseok states as his eyes gently lay on his son, who looks completely conflicted.

“Dohyon, I won’t be mad at you,” Wooseok softly tells his three-year old, who by now, is starting to tear up.

“I’m sorry, Papa. I not want to lie,” his son wails as Wooseok kneels down to hug him.

“I know, my baby. You did not mean to lie. It’s okay. Just tell me the truth next time, okay?”

“Hmmm, sorry…sorry,” the little three-year old sniffs as he looks at his Papa, who looks lovingly at him, rubbing the tears off his chubby cheeks.

A pair of arms suddenly engulf them both, startling them.

“Now, here comes the Giant with his long, long arms ready to eat his meal!” Seungyoun exclaims, squeezing _his_ two favorite people tightly. He clearly just arrived upon the tender scene, if the work bag thrown to the side of the doorway was any indication.

“Cho Seungyoun! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!” Wooseok shouts, eyes fondly glaring at the figure behind him.

“Cho Soyon!”

Both parents look down at their three-year old son, who starts giggling uncontrollably.

“Cho Dohyon! Don’t call your Dad by his name!” Wooseok gasps.

The little boy stops his giggles, eyes flicker over to his Dad, who raises his eyebrows in mirth before the both of them start giggling hysterically.

Wooseok huffs and tenderly looks over _his_ two favorite people in the world, knowing he has lost his case when these two are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My teeth are rotting from the amount of sweetness I have written for this drabble fic series...


	8. H for Hugs

Wooseok loves to hug despite being known as the Ice Prince. He really doesn’t know who came up with that name, but he thinks it’s totally _ridiculous_ and does not suit him at all. First of all, he hates cold stuff. Sure, he doesn’t mind winter especially since it’s the one season when drinking hot chocolate tastes even better and he wouldn’t feel a slight bit of guilt for all the sugar he consumes. Secondly, his personality is _not_ cold. He just can’t help himself amongst people he doesn’t know. How can one just easily socialise with people they have never met? But again, not everyone is like his boyfriend, who seems to be able to make new friends wherever he goes.

Talking about his boyfriend, he loves hugging Seungyoun the most.

At the beginning of their relationship, the taller man would give the funniest reactions to his hugs and Wooseok always loved to surprise him with random hug attacks just for those very reactions. Not only would the taller man blush till his ears were completely red, but he would also become a bundle of stuttering mess, unable to say a full sentence back for a few minutes.

Now though, a year into their relationship, the older man has adjusted well enough to Wooseok’s many hugs. He couldn’t help himself. Afterall, Seungyoun’s broad chest just screams for his name every time he looks at the man.

He loves how their bodies fit perfectly melting against one another. Seungyoun’s arms would then engulf him and his lips always leave a kiss on top of Wooseok’s head.

“Babe, I don’t like this new shampoo you’re using.”

But, sometimes, hugging Seungyoun also makes him want to kick the other guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell Seungseok to step out of their cave...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent piece from me while I am procrastinating on the long Seungseok fic I have been working on for months. Until then, this work will have to do plus I just want to contribute to the growing Seungseok tag. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and come talk to me about all things X1 @/Lookthisway213 on twitter :)


End file.
